


Dance

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like really fluffy, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: A late night in the shared room of Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Markson drabble no one asked for but my 2016-self wrote anyway. 
> 
> QUESTION, do you spell it "each other's eyes" or "each others' eyes"?

It was another late night in the GOT7 dorm and after watching a movie, everyone headed to their rooms for a good nights rest. They could stay up longer since they had a sleep-in the next day. Mark sat down on Jackson's bed, where he usually slept with his lover and waited for Jackson who never sat down beside him. Instead, Jackson stood in front of Mark with his hand stretched out in front of him.   
"May I?"  
Mark couldn't help but grin as he grabbed Jackson's hand, letting himself get guided towards the middle of the messy room. In Jackson's other hand there was a remote, which Jackson used to start their stereo. He put on a random slow song without really caring which one it was. He then threw the remote on his bed and placed an arm around Mark's thin waist, while the other rested at the back of his head. Mark's arms both wrapped around Jackson's neck and he leaned in, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. They started moving in circles, slowly, just enjoying each other's presence.   
"We should do this more often.", Jackson commented after a minute or two.   
"It sure is relaxing.", Mark replied, voice barely louder than a whisper.   
"It's because I relax you, right?", Jackson teased. Mark hit his arm but didn't deny anything because they both knew it was actually true.   
"We should sleep though.", Mark commented and pulled away enough to kiss Jackson's cheek. Jackson quickly grabbed Mark's face, bringing their faces together, lips meeting and noses brushing against each other. When they pulled back they both stared into each other's eyes and Mark rubbed their noses together before pulling Jackson towards the bed that they usually shared.   
"Mark?", Jackson asked when they had gotten into bed and turned off the lights.   
"Yeah?"  
"Can we dance like this tomorrow too?"


End file.
